


Meeting Hiko

by Lady_Vossler



Category: Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Vossler/pseuds/Lady_Vossler
Summary: I had to write some memories for a pathfinder character and wanted to share this one with a friend.Altair is nonbinary.





	Meeting Hiko

Nick was a little shit as an adolescent. He was a terror as he grew into his teenage years, transforming into a right asshole as he slowly approached what the law called adulthood.

Here the bitch was throwing rocks at a small dog. Altair clenched their fists. How dare he! The poor thing looked half starved. The light in the alley was dim. Altair picked up a rock and cast Darkness on it.

Acting as quick as they could, they tossed the rock to Nick’s feet, causing the bully to pause in his torturing activities. The tiefling used this distraction to shove him as hard as they could and keep running past, towards the pup. The poor thing didn’t put up a fight as they scooped it up into their arms and started making their escape.

A curse let Altair know Nick had spotted them. They turned back and cast another spell, feeling a little drained. Nick’s shadow reached up with dark tendrils and held onto his ankles. The teen tried to step forward and only moved a foot. Altair didn’t stick around to see what he thought of the Shadow Trap.

…

Orion looked at the wolf cub, now clean, shaking in the blanket Altair had wrapped around the small male. Orion’s life long friend, Leo, looked from the wolf pup to Altair and then to Orion.

“I want to keep him,” Altair said, with a bit less confidence than they wanted.

Orion took a deep breath. “It’s a wolf. It will get much bigger. What will you do with it in a city?”   
  
The teen tightened their hold on the blanketed wolf and shuffled their feet. 

“It’ll stay with me.”

Leo and Orion exchanged a look. They could tell Altair was thinking of themself, how they didn’t necessarily fit in the human dominated city. Orion sighed, while Leo tried not to smile.

“What’s its name,” their adoptive father asked.

“Hiko!” The small group turned to the entryway, where Vega watched. 

“Hiko,” Altair murmured in agreement.


End file.
